Sailor Moon EP (Eternal Planet)
by irresolute fate
Summary: Based after Galaxia. A new fighter called Chiron arrives to help the soldiers. New enemies also arrive, from the Earth itself! Can the soldiers defeat the Gaian Elite? Lots of fun. Please read and review. Grammer corrections are appreciated. ^_^
1. Episode One - A Question of Spirits. A N...

Episode One  
  
A Question of Spirits. A New Soldier Protects the Senshi  
  
"Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!!"  
  
Three points form into one.... Rei had had this vision before...but this.. this seemed different. Standing atop the balcony of a beautiful white castle, a castle she recognized, a strange looking man stared defiantly into the sky. He was dressed in loose shirt that hung from one shoulder and a black sleeveless shirt underneath, with a white bandana billowing from his forehead, on it, an upside town triangle with three other triangles surrounding it. His hair was green and eyes an olive hazel. Behind him, in the night sky, the Earth shone down. A voice spoke to Rei as she watched the somber looking man.  
  
"I am the bridge between inner and outer. The wounded ninja who fights in three waves. I destroy, embrace, and weep."  
  
The ninja looked right towards Rei and spoke.  
  
"Chiron."  
  
-----------------  
  
Rei's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"A strange dream." She mumbled. "A strange man." Yawning, she stretched and moved out of bed. Rei moved to the window and looked out. "What does it mean?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Sitting in a booth in Crown Fruits Parlor, Usagi explained a story to Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Unazuki.  
  
"S-so then, I pulled on the rope with catnip ball and Luna ran for it, and I moved it to a wall! She was so confused!" She pounded her fist on the table in hysterics. "And then, when she ran toward the wall to get it I pulled it away again, but this time she wasn't quick enough and smacked into the wall!!!" Usagi burst into laughter and Minako joined her. Luna, at Usagi's feet, grew very angry.  
  
"How dare she tell that story.....!" Artimis, who was beside Luna under the table tried to stop his laughter, but he too burst out, to which Luna applied a mean scratching across the face. She then turned, in her rage, and bit down HARD on Usagi's foot. The girl screamed and shot up out of the chair, waving her leg up and down hysterically, but Luna held onto tight. Usagi tried a new approach and kicked the wall with the Luna infested foot. Luna's eyes turned into squiggles as she smashed against the wall and slid down slowly to the floor.  
  
Unazuki blinked and giggled a little. "Sometimes I think animals can understand what we are saying." Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami all grew sweatdrops. Luna laid flat on the ground, still swirrly-eyed. Unazuki turned from the table and headed off. "Arigato for the story, Usagi-chan, but I have to get back to work!"  
  
Makoto looked to Usagi and smiled. "I think the next time you tell that story, Usagi-chan, you should make sure Luna is not around." Usagi laughed and sat back down. Luna, still dizzy, crawled back under the table muttering something incoherent about getting revenge.  
  
The door to the restaurant opened and Rei walked in. "Gomen nasi. I didn't mean to be late, but I overslept. Strange dreams kept me awake far too late."  
  
Ami blinked. "Strange dreams? About what?"  
  
-----------------  
  
"A young boy calling out to me. He was dressed as a ninja of some sort and looked about Usagi-chan's age." Michiru frowned and looked down at her mirror. She and Haruka were driving along the coastline. Haruka frowned and looked to her.  
  
"Is he a new enemy?"  
  
Michiru shook her head. "There was none of that feeling. Mostly sadness. The vision was so melancholy, and he looked so lonely. But.. Haruka... there was a familiarity about him. He is connected to our past in the Silver Millennium."  
  
Haruka looked back to the road. "If it happens again, tell me. He could be a new ally. You have a sixth sense for these things ... if you find someone who you think might be another soldier, don't hesitate to confront them."  
  
Michiru laughed. "Because the first person I did that to reacted so well." Haruka got a big sweatdrop.  
  
-----------------  
  
The ruins of an old temple. The place is dark and quiet. Sitting in the center of the ruins, a man in all black stared quietly forward, his face hidden in shadow. Beside him, two women, also hidden from view, stood quietly. He looked up from his feet, as if awakening from a dream. He called out, "Gaian Elite."  
  
There was a moment of silence and darkness. Then, four bright lights. From one a flame burst and formed the body of a man, then whirled away revealing a tall, spike (think Hawks Eye) haired man, dressed in red orange and yellow. His hair and eyes were red as well and seemed, themselves, to burn. The second light exploded into leaves and flowers, which swirled around to create the form of a woman, then dispersed, a woman actually being there underneath. She had long, straight, dark green hair and deep brown eyes. She wore and brown and green dress, kind of Celtic looking, and had several daisies in her hair. The third light swirled round and round, creating a wind, which seemed to mimic the shape of a man. There was a ripple in the air and the wind disappeared, a man standing there. He had long white hair (think Kunzite) and wore a great white and light yellow uniform. His skin was pale, and he was unbelievably handsome. The last light began to bubble as if boiling over. Water and bubbles spewed forth created a giant bubble, the shadow of a woman inside. The bubble popped, and she was there. She had long wavy hair (thing cross between Michiru and Emerald) which was an ice blue color. She wore a light and dark blue dress and was beautiful beyond comparison.  
  
The four 'Gaian Elite' bowed before the shadow covered man. He waved his hand dismissively. "I hope you all are ready to begin the first phase of the purification." The all nodded and said 'hai' solemnly. He smiled. "Good... Pyron repeat the mission objectives."  
  
The fiery man took a step forward from the line. "To find the Fluorite Phoenix" He then took a step back and rejoined the others.  
  
"Good.. " The dark man looked to the next in line. "Floran, where can this creature be found?" The flowery woman took a step forward and spoke very politely. "Well, sir, it can be found within a human. All humans contain anigai, or animal spirits, but only one will have the special one we need." The man smiled. "Very nice, Floran. Arigato." Floran smiled cheerfully. "Do itashimaste! Arigato!" She took a step back and rejoined the others.  
  
The dark man looked to the third in line. "Aeron, how can we find the human who holds the anigai." Aeron stepped forward, looking casually confident. "Unfortunately, specific anigai cannot be detected. We have clues to finding the one.. a connection with animals, and having other people drawn to them, but outside of that, it is a trial and error process." The dark man nodded. "Unfortunately that is true. Good work." Aeron stepped back in line.  
  
"Last, Aquan, how can we check a human for what anigai they carry?" The watery woman stepped forward. "Real animals fear fire, as do anigai to some extent. By using the Fires of Terra," she held out a blue flame shaped pendant, "we can successfully scare the anigai out of a human's body. Once free, we can use a Spirit Ball," she produced a white rubbery ball, " to contain the anigai's power and see what it is." She took a step back.  
  
The dark man clapped slowly. "Wonderful. You all understand perfectly well.. I had my doubts. Begin work immediately."  
  
The four bowed and spoke in unison, "Hai, Choas-sama." Then teleported away the same ways they had come.  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi giggled quietly to herself. She was doodling pictures of Mamoru in a tuxedo and her in a wedding dress. This was her usual way to pass time in class when she should have been studying or listening to the lecture. The teacher stopped writing on the blackboard and turned around. "If you will study this equation carefully, you can see-" The door to the classroom opened, interrupting the teacher.  
  
A tall boy entered with short green hair kind of like Mamoru's and Haruka's combined, and olive hazel eyes. He was thin (think Shinji for NGE) and looked a little flushed, like he had been running. The teacher frowned at him. "You're late Sorano-san." The boy was kind of out a breath, and gasped out, "Gomen, Sensei! I was awakened late and-" The teacher interrupted. "Don't worry about it. You haven't missed much, yet." He turned to the class. "We have a new student joining us today, his name is Sorano Kizu. Please make him feel welcome." He looked to Kizu. "You can sit in the empty seat behind Tsukino-san."  
  
Kizu walked down the aisle and sat down behind Usagi. She turned around and smiled. "Ohayo! I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Aino Minako-chan." Minako waved. Kizu frowned, "Wonderful ... you have names." He quirked a brow. "You know.. your hairstyle looks kind of like two-"  
  
Usagi yelled. "DUMPLINGS!!! I KNOW! MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE DUMPLINGS!!!!!"  
  
The class all turned and looked at Usagi who was turned around in her seat facing Kizu. She turned a bright red and slowly rotated 180 degrees to face the teacher who's eyes resembled something like red egg-halves. "Tsukino- san! Out!"  
  
-----------------  
  
The bell rang and students exited the room. Usagi was outside when Kizu came out. He stopped for a minute and smirked. "You have a rather large voice. It's unlady like, odango-atama." He then continued on down the hall. Minako walked out and looked to Usagi. "Kizu doesn't seem to like you, does he?" Usagi had squiggly tears streaming down her face. "Odango-atama... AGAIN."  
  
-----------------  
  
In a dark Japanese teahouse, the four Gaian Elite encircled a table. The room was totally empty, and lit by purple and yellow lamps that hung from the ceiling. Pyron sat back in his red, orange, and yellow fiery kimono and sighed. "Choas-sama makes finding the anigai sound so easy, but where do be even begin?"  
  
Floran sipped her tea and then set it down. She was in a green and brown flowery kimono. "I think we should play jenkenpo for who has to go first. It's only fair, and everyone knows the first performance is the hardest."  
  
Aquan grew a sweatdrop. "I don't think it's exactly a performance. But the jenkenpo idea works. I really don't feel like going out and getting my dress dirty. I just washed, too."  
  
Pyron leaned over and whispered the Aeron, "And took an hour to do it. There was NO hot water left."  
  
Floran set down the tea bowl and smiled politely. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"JEN KEN PO!"  
  
After several rounds, Aquan was determined the loser. "AGH! But I don't even know where to go!"  
  
Aeron thought a minute. "Temples are pretty clean, you probably won't get dirty there. Why not check for someone there?"  
  
Aquan perked up. "Hey, yeah! I was visiting the Hiwaka Shrine the other day and there was this cute apprentice working there! The girls who visited the temple all seemed attracted to him and he was nice to the crows!"  
  
Aeron nodded. "There you go. Fight hard for our cause." Aquan teleported away.  
  
Pyron stood. "I'm going to go make use of the mirror while she's gone and can't use it."  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei all sat around a table in Rei's shrine. Usagi was recapping to new student's behavior.  
  
"And THEN he said I had a big mouth!"  
  
Rei reached over and pulled on the sides of Usagi's mouth so they became very wide and funny looking while Usagi made and 'eghk!' noise. "He does have a point..." Usagi spat a widemouthed raspberry in Rei's face. Thus, a fight ensued.  
  
Ami looked to Makoto. "Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with people well."  
  
Makoto nodded in agreement. "I used to be very aggressive with new people, too. Give him some time, I think."  
  
Minako's eyes grew big. "He was kind of cool looking, too! A future prospect of love!" The other girls, including Usagi and Rei who were pulling on each other's faces stopped and stared at her. Minako laughed a little wildly. "The goddess of love is always searching for new prospects."  
  
-----------------  
  
Outside, a beautiful woman with wavy blue hair stepped up to Yuichirou, who was sweeping the steps.  
  
"Excuse me. Is the shrine still open?" Yuichirou blinked and looked at her, then turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"Um.. yes it is. What can I do for you?"  
  
She smiled coyly. "Tell me, what animal are you most fond of?"  
  
Yuichirou blinked and took a step back as she advanced forward. "N-nani?"  
  
Aquan wasted no time. She removed the blue pendant from her chest and it shot out a burst of blue flame that enveloped Yuichirou, who began screaming in pain while something pulled from his body. The girls heard the scream outside and rushed out, seeing Yuichirou being attacked they nodded to each other and transformed.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power, Make up! Mercury Crystal Power, Make up! Mars Crystal Power, Make up! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make up! Venus Crystal Power, Make up!"  
  
A silvery shape was pulled from the boy's body just above his head. Aquan gasped.. "Animagi.." She threw the white ball in her hand at it. The ball seemed to swallow it and began to convulse.  
  
"Jotto matte yo!" Aquan blinked and looked around to Eternal Sailor Moon and the other senshi.  
  
"A cool autumn day at a quiet Shinto temple is a time for relaxing and talk among friends! How dare you attack a selfless apprentice! I am Sailor Moon. Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!"  
  
Aquan blinked. "Sailor Moon? You are sailor senshi? But what is a senshi from the moon doing on Earth? No matter, the anigai has already been tamed. You are too late."  
  
Yuichirou collapsed and the white ball began expanding and contorting until it took a human form. Aquan's eyes glowed as she waited to see what it would be. There was an explosion of light and the senshi shielded their eyes. When they looked back, floating above Yuichirou was a strange looking wolf/man with a gray pendant attached to his chest. Aquan frowned in frustration. "Damn! It isn't the one I'm looking for. It's not even a gem." The anigai laughed wildly and let out a howl. "Stone Coyote!!!" Aquan frowned. "Stone Coyote, take care of the sailor senshi."  
  
"Hai! Stone Coyote!" He moved towards the senshi. Sailor Mercury stepped forward. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A blast of ice splashed towards the beast, but it just smacked it into a tree with it's broad hand.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
Stone Coyote pulled out five lasso's and whirled them around in the air. "Patience is a virtue, wait quietly!" The ropes shot in different directions and lassoed the senshi to trees, rocks, etc. Sailor Moon gasped as the beast came towards her, drooling and snarling.  
  
(Ba-Dum-Bum!)There was a piercing red light and the rope holding Sailor Moon fell in two. At her feet, a rose. Stone Coyote glared up and on the temple's roof stood Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Aquan snapped to attention. "Kakoi! He's handsome!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen glared down. "A young girl's fragra-" Stone coyote was already on him. It leapt to the roof and bashed Tuxedo Kamen to the ground with a giant fist. Sailor Moon rushed to him. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!!" The beast leapt down right in front of the unconscious Tuxedo Kamen and weeping Sailor Moon. The other girls struggled to free themselves and help Sailormoon, but the ropes held tight.  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Like the wind, something pierced right through the foot of the coyote that was on the rose. A sing gray feather was there, stuck to it. The beast glared around confused. A voice came seemingly from nowhere. "I am the bridge between inner and outer. The wounded soldier who fights in three waves. I destroy, embrace, and weep."  
  
Sailor Mars's eyes widened.  
  
In a moment, he was there, beside the wolf. On his wrist a bangle with three gems, red, blue, and yellow, but otherwise, the same as the dream Rei had. The red gem of the bangle glowed brightly and it changed into a hand fitted crossbow in an instant. The crossbow was made of the same metal type material of the bangle, but was decorated with the red jewel that glowed. It looked like an old piece of medieval equipment. The stranger aimed the bow point blank at the Coyote's temple.  
  
Aquan snapped up. "Who are you?! ANOTHER disturbance!"  
  
Stone Coyote batted at the boy who jumped back out of the way. The boy smirked and pointed the gauntlet bow at the monster. He screamed out, "Trinity-Scarlet Arrow!" A bright red glow appeared on one of the triangles on the bandana on the boy's forehead and a blast shot from the strange crossbow/armlet that blew the beast's head off. Sailor Moon and the other scouts gasped, but there was no blood or carnage. A white light came from the hole in the neck and a glowing coyote leapt out and sprinted to Yuichirou's body, leaping inside. The rest of the Stone Coyote's body melted back into the white ball, which fell to the ground and immediately rotted into the earth.  
  
Aquan clenched her fist. "Shimata." A bubble formed around her and then popped, and she was gone. The ropes holding the other four scouts fell away and they rushed to Sailor Moon and the still unconscious Tuxedo Kamen. Mercury stood and looked to the strange man.  
  
"Arigato! W-who are you?"  
  
The boy looked up He had a bright red scar in the middle of his forehead.. The crossbow on his arm reassembled itself into the three gemed bangle. "Where are the Outer Senshi?"  
  
Jupiter blinked. "Nani?"  
  
Seeing they didn't know, the boy turned around and walked away from the temple without another word, leaving the confused inners behind.  
  
Rei frowned. "The boy from my dream ... why was he bleeding?" 


	2. Episode Two - The Outer Senshi's pinch. ...

Epsiode Two  
  
The Outer Senshi's pinch. A helping hand arrives.  
  
"Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!!"  
  
  
  
Ami-chan pulled a book off from the shelf. It was a peice of American Literature. A perfect way to test her English out. Next to her, a boy with green hair looked ponderingly at some titles. Ami smiled to him. "Are you a fan of English literature?"  
  
The boy blinked and looked to her, smiling. "Hai. I actually just moved here from America. I know more English than Japanese."  
  
Ami blinked. "Your Japanese doesn't sound bad to me. My name is Mizuno Ami."  
  
The boy smiled. "Arigato, Mizuno-san. I'm Sorano Kizu."  
  
Ami gasped. "K-kizu? You're Usagi-chan's classmate!"  
  
Kizu blinked, "Usagi... where have I?- Oh! Odango attama!" He made a face. "Her..."  
  
Ami laughed a little. "Usagi may seem a little off at times, but she is really very friendly and kind. Please don't be so cruel to her. I'm sure she would like to be friends with you."  
  
Kizu sighed. "You think so? I suppose I have been rather harsh this week."  
  
The doors to the store opened and Mamoru entered with Usagi pulling on him in vain. "Iie, iie, iie, iie! I don't want to go to a book store! We're on a date! Take me some place nice!" She was nearly in tears.  
  
Mamoru frowned at her. "The store has a cafe, it's very adult. Please, Usa- ko, I'll buy my book, then buy you a cinnimon bun from the cafe."  
  
Usagi immediately stopped and smiled cheerfully. "Lucky! Arigato, Mamo- chan! You're the best- Anno.. Ami-chan! And.." She made a face. "Kizu- kun..."  
  
Kizu's eyes grew wide and dreamy. He looked silently at Mamoru for a moment. Turning quite pink. Cue the dreamy 'ooohs and ahhhhs' music and flower petals. Mamoru smiled to him and extended a hand. "Hai! Are you a new friend of Ami-chan's? Chiba Mamoru."  
  
Kizu accepted his hand slowly, still blushing. "A..arigato. I'm Sorano Kizu. Please... call me Kizu."  
  
Mamoru smiled. "Alright. And you can call me Mamoru."  
  
Kizu smiled softly.  
  
Usagi glared. "Don't think you and Mamo-chan are intimate friends. He is my boyfriend and an enemy of Usagi's is an enemy of Mamo-chans!"  
  
Mamoru frowned at her. "Usa-ko! Don't speak so freely for me!"  
  
Kizu looked at Usagi. "Mamoru-san is.. your boyfriend?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi showed him the ring he had given her. "WE ARE VERY IN LOVE."  
  
Kizu frowned and looked down. "Oh, I see. Gomen, Usagi-san, for being so mean to you. I didn't mean any of it."  
  
Usagi blinked in surprise. "Huh?..." She wasn't expecting this. "Well.. it's alright. Just.. be a little nicer to people in the future."  
  
"Hai, odango attama."  
  
"I'M NOT A DUMPLING HEAD!"  
  
"Hehe.. odango attama"  
  
"Iie!"  
  
Ami looked at Kizu thoughtfully, then to Mamoru. Did he..?  
  
-----------------  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked through a quiet park together. The sun shone down on the two.  
  
"Haruka, I'm worried about Usagi-chan and the others. A new evil is here on the Earth, I can feel it."  
  
Haruka smiled to her. "Well, we're back in Tokyo. I just wanted to relax a little with you before getting into another war. There seems no rest to the barrage of attacks this planet has against it."  
  
Michiru leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I don't mind as long as we fight together."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kizu sat quietly in the seat of a racing game at the arcade. However, he did not play, just sat. Motoki frowned and moved beside him. "Kizu-san? Are you alright?"  
  
He blinked and looked up at Motoki, smiling a little sheepishly. "Gomen, I was thinking about something."  
  
Motoki sat in the game next to his and smiled. "Sometimes I feel a little melancholy, too. I can get very lonely with Rika gone. But it always helps me to talk to someone about it."  
  
Kizu shook his head solumnly, still looking at the video game screen. "You wouldn't understand. I have a loneliness that exsists in two worlds."  
  
Motoki blinked, "You're mysterious, Kizu-kun." Some customers entered the store, so Motoki stood to return to his position at the front, but smiled first and said, "Loneliness, like every pain, must be waited through. Patience is something I've had to build up, but you should, too. That special person who will cure your loneliness with come sooner or later. But you have to be watching the outside, not reflecting inside if you expect to catch them."  
  
He walked off to deal with the customers and Kizu stared quietly after him, a little surprised. "Watching..?"  
  
-----------------  
  
In the dark teahouse, Pyron and Floran sat quietly drinking tea dressed in their perspective red-fire and green/pink-flower decorated kimonos. Pyron looked to the flowery girl.  
  
"Where are Aeron and Aquan?"  
  
She smiled politely. "I think they were called by Choas-sama. Aquan apparently ran into some trouble the other day when investigating an anigai."  
  
Pyron sipped his tea. "Yeeees, I heard about that. Sailor Senshi from other planets are here on Earth. A sad pollution for the planet. They will have to be removed with the rest of the unatural ones."  
  
Floran smiled again. "But there weren't only Sailor Senshi. Two men were there too. One of them even managed to free an anigai from one of the balls."  
  
Pyron blinked. "Sugoi! Who's going out to try for one today?"  
  
And yes, Floran smiled once more. "Me."  
  
-----------------  
  
Haruka and Michiru entered the arcade to see if any of the girls were there. None were. The place was rather empty except for two boys that sat in the seats of a racing game. One with green hair, the other blonde. Haruka recognized the blonde one as Motoki-san, an old friend of Usagi's. He said a few words to the green haired boy and then walked over to the two.  
  
"Oi! Haruka-san! Michiru-san! I haven't seen either of you in a long time, did you leave town?"  
  
"Hai.. for a little while," Haruka replied.  
  
Michiru smiled, "Have you seen Usagi-chan or the others? We'd like to visit while we're here."  
  
"No, they don't come by the arcade much any more since entering high- school. Unazuki and I don't see them much these days."  
  
Haruka frowned. "Is that so...?"  
  
A green haired woman entered the arcade dressed in a hunter green turtleneck and long brown skirt with leaf earings. She stopped and looked around, then spotted Motoki. She smiled politely and walked up to the group.  
  
"Konnichi wa! I hope I'm not interupting anything but I have some important business that I need to take care of here."  
  
Haruka blinked and quirked a brow. "Important business..? Fine, we were just leaving." She and Michiru left the arcade but as they did Michiru felt something. A power. She turned to where the green haired boy was sitting only to find his seat empty now. They left the arcade.  
  
The green haired woman smiled to Motoki. "Gomen, I hope I didn't scare off some customers! Maybe I should introduce myself." There was a green flash of light and swirling leaves and Motoki gasped and took several steps back. There stood Floran in her usual celtic-style dress with flowers in her hair. "My name is Floran! It's a pleasure meeting you. But now I have to check something in you. It should only take a moment."  
  
She pulled on the green fire shaped pendant on her chest. The 'Fire of Terra.' It shot a green flame at Motoki which enveloped the screaming boy. Then a silvery shape pulled out from his chest and floated above his body. Floran threw a white ball at it and the ball swallowed the silvery shape, which changed and contorted rapidly. Then there was a blast of light and Motoki fell to the floor, unconscious, above him floated a strange looking man/panda with a stone pendant on his chest.  
  
"Oh no! This is the wrong one!"  
  
"Stone Panda!"  
  
Behind her, Floran heard a voice and snapped around.  
  
"Enchanted by the new age, I am Sailor Uranus, acting gorgeously!"  
  
"Likewise, I am Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"  
  
Floran made a face. "It's rude to interupt. Stone Panda, please do something to them!"  
  
"Panda?" The man looked up from the floor as he was sitting and chewing on bamboo.  
  
"This is no time to eat! Get up! You're supposed to be fighting off intruders, not stuffing your face!" The panda stood slowly and glared at Uranus who smirked back.  
  
"A slow enemy can do nothing to one so fast." She lept into action. "World Shaking!" The yellow ball sailed towards the panda, but the beast reached out his large paws and actually caught it!  
  
Uranus's eyes widened. "No.. it's impossible." The beast lauched the ball back at the two, but they lept from the way.  
  
Neptune removed her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!" Then a beam shot from the mirror which the monster simply smacked away into a nearby wall.  
  
"How can we beat it?!"  
  
Now it was the monster's turn to attack. It knocked Neptune HARD into the wall and Uranus quickly after her. The monster was strong. It lumbered toward the two fallen senshi.  
  
Smack.  
  
The bear fell onto it's back. Standing above it was the mysterious ninja. He looked to the two outer senshi. "Uranus! Neptune! I've been looking for you! Ever since I awakened here on this planet."  
  
Uranus blinked. "Awakened...? Who are you? What do you want from us?"  
  
The boy smiled. "Not from... for."  
  
Stone Panda lept up towards the ninja who non-chalantly pointed his crossbow gauntlet at it's stomach and fired. "Scarlet Comet Shot." It blew a hole through the stomach of the beast, out of which the glowing shape of a panda lept and bounded for it's human body. Floran glared at the three.  
  
"Look at what' you've done! This place is a mess and nothing was accomplished!" She held her hand out and vines exploded from the walls and wrapped around the two outer senshi, successfully tying them there. The ninja whipped around and frowned at her.  
  
"Why are you here attacking humans? The Earth has been the target of too many attacks already."  
  
Floran took a step foreward. "That's exactly why we must rid the planet of you humans. You bring forces of evil here and impart those forces on your own. You are all blights on the Earth! And un-natural disease who fights against the planet and natural order instead of with it. Every day you grow thinner and weaker. It is just now that we have had the courage to pounce!"  
  
The ninja pointed his arrow at her. "We'll see who's weak. Scarlet Comet Shot!" The red blast shot to Floran, who mearly absorbed it into a cloud of leaves.  
  
Uranus struggles against her bonds.  
  
Chiron glared. "What a great hypocracy you live in! You who has taken a human shape."  
  
Neptune blinked. "She isn't human?"  
  
Chiron smiled softly. "Of course not. There is a much greater power inside her... but she still isn't strong enough."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Floran clenched her hands into fists and the vines grew tighter.  
  
"It's true. Whoever you work for isn't strong enough to remove all the humans. Otherwise you wouldn't be searching humans for a greater power. All evils do it, search for an energy that only exsists within HUMANS, because they have the easiest power needed to destoy themselves."  
  
"You don't know anything!" Floran retorted, "it is the HUMANS who are evil, not us. You have been plaguing this Earth for far too long now! A child who smacks it's mother who bore and raised it."  
  
The ninja used the chance. He knocked Floran to the floor with a swing of the gauntlet. Then whirled around to face the two Sailor Senshi. "It is time for you to remember." He held up the gaunlet clad hand and the yellow gem on it glowed. "Saffron Comet Execution!" The room started to shimmer and the vines holding Uranus and Neptune melted away, then they were standing together in a place that was all white, the mysterious ninja and new enemy had both disappeared.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka's voice echoed.  
  
"I'm here Haruka." Michiru took her hand.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Then, the place began to fill out. A white castle sillouted in the night sky. Uranus and Neptune stood in a beautiful garden, but they were no longer their Sailor Senshi selves. Both were dressed in beautiful gowns. Haruka wore a grey and white one with a gold chest ornament that hung from her shoulders and a bluish jewel on her forehead. She even had blue wings. Michiru wore an ice blue and white dress that had several see through frills and long ribbons extending around. The sleeves of her dress were very long and hung far over her hands, almost to the ground. She had two beautifully colored fan like fins extending from her back which reflected the light of the moon into all sorts of colors. Her hair was tied up in a small bun, except for one lock which hung over her face.  
  
"It's a beautiful party isn't it, Uranus?"  
  
"Yes it is Neptune. And I saw Princess Serenity dancing with that Earth Prince."  
  
"Endymion? Yes, I noticed. He's cute, believing a tiny mask over his eyes will fool anyone."  
  
A green haired man approached the two.  
  
"Chiron!"  
  
"Hello Princess Uranus, Princess Neptune. I'm glad to see you could make the ball."  
  
"We're more surprised that you came!"  
  
He laughed. "I love these things."  
  
There was a shimmer in the image and it changed to that of the attack on the castle. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune fought off Queen Beryle's forces. Beside them, the mysterious ninja did as well. All three held on as long as they could, but were ultimately killed.  
  
The image shimmered again and Uranus found herself alone in a world of white once again. She looked around. "Neptune?" Her voice echoed long and clear all around her.  
  
The ninja's form flashed, blinking several times before finally taking root in the world.  
  
"Chiron." He said.  
  
Uranus frowned. "That's you, isn't it? Chiron. The man in the vision. Why can't I remember you?"  
  
The white below him rippled outwards from his downward pointed toes.  
  
"Memories are lucid. There is no truth. No god. The world becomes more and more an absurdest's vision."  
  
Uranus frowned. "How can you say that?"  
  
He looked away from her, down and to the side. "Man has the power to disturb the fabric of his world now. He has only used it twice, but it prophesizes the death of god."  
  
She blinked. "I don't understand! You speak so evasively, what are you trying to tell us?  
  
Chiron frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't reveal it all just yet. But I can help you. I will give you power. Haruka Tenou... creature of the wind and rocks, soldier of rebellion. Become a soldier of eternity!"  
  
Uranus felt herself drop. All around her leaves and flower petals flailed about in the wind. She could hear a traditional sounding Japanese music, but it was distorted, almost techno like. The bang of wood on wood, with each beat, she felt a new strength.  
  
Her tiara disappeared. Only the jewel on her forehead remained. On the center of her choker a decorative wing appeared. The sailor cape changed, the line of it fading and a new decorative pattern of flowing likes and curves appeared as an outline in it's place. On her broach, the same wing appeared. Her bow grew longer, almost ribbons, that hung down to her stomach. Her skirt became softer, almost flowing, and the ribbons on her back changed from two to four, a pair of them see through. Her gloves disappeared totally, replaced by gauntlets. A shieth hung around her waist with the space sword on it. Her boots smoothed out and became almost metalic looking. She became not only Sailor Uranus, but Eternal Uranus, the last living representation of the planet.  
  
-----------------  
  
Eternal Uranus opened her eyes. The ninja was on the floor clutching the sides of his head in pain. The front of his bandana was red by soaking blood from his forehead. Floran stood, blinking down. "What happened to him?" Uranus pulled at her vine bonds on the wall. Her crystal glowed and Michiru looked at her in shock and almost fear.  
  
"Uranus..?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!! SPACE TURBULANCE!!!!!!"  
  
The very air around them all began to shake and vibrate. Uranus's body glowed and the vines touching her exploded into itty bitty peices. Floran gasped. Uranus thrust her hands foreward and a ripple in the air shot foreward and hit Floran. She flew backwards through the window and into the street. Random people who had become curious about the strange noises in the arcade saw it happen and screamed, rushing to the fallen girl. And explosion of leaves sent them flying away. She disappeared in a swirl of leaves.  
  
Uranus looked down at her hands in awe, then to the bleeding boy who was on his knees. She kneeled beside him, and realised he was crying. "What's wrong? What happened?" The boy stood, wiping the blood and tears from his face.  
  
"Nothing. I can only help one of you at a time, but with this new gift, you should grow on your own."  
  
"Grow?"  
  
"Yes. With your current strength... you will all die." 


	3. Episode Three - Old friends and new frie...

Usagi walked alone in the park, practicing some speach she intended to give.  
  
"M-mamo-chan.. well... as you know, I am now of the legal marrying age in Japan. I'm a second year high-schooler... almost an adult... and well... you gave my this wonderful ring. I was wondering... Mamo-chan... when you think we might-"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"GAK!" Usagi snapped around with a look of pure fear on her face. "NOTHING, NOTHING I WAS JUST-" She blinked and her eyes widened.  
  
"Usagi-chan.."  
  
"N-Naru-chan."  
  
-----------------  
  
Episode Three  
  
Old friends and new friends; a shocking revelation  
  
"Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi and Naru sat beside each other on a bench in the park, Usagi looking at Naru, but Naru's eyes were lowered to her feet.  
  
"Naru-chan... how have you been?"  
  
She smiled sadly, still looking at her feet. "Gomen ne, Usagi-chan. I was never much of a help to you, was I? Rather.. I was a hinderance, someone who needed rescuing."  
  
Usagi was taken aback. "What do you mean?"  
  
Naru looked at Usagi, "You always protected me, protected everyone, so I had no right to get mad. But still.. I felt lonely. I had lost you."  
  
"Naru-chan, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Umino is gone..."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"He went to a school in Britain for the academically talented. He left at the start of high-school."  
  
Time seemed to freeze as Usagi processed this information internally.  
  
-Just like Mamo-chan.. although Naru-chan didn't have her friends there for support. She was all alone..  
  
She took Naru-chan's hand. "When will he get back?"  
  
"When we finish high-school. And that's if he doesn't decide to stay there for college."  
  
"...gomen, Naru-chan."  
  
She shook her head and stood. "It's I who should be apologizing to you. Just seeing you again after a whole year and I throw this on you," she laughed a little, "gomen, Usagi-chan. Anyway, I have to go, but give me a call okay?"  
  
She nodded, still a little worried looking. "H-hai.."  
  
Naru smiled, waved, and walked off.  
  
  
  
-----------------  
  
Deep within the dark ruins, the man in black sat quietly with the two shadowed women on either side. Pyron, Aeron, Floran, and Aquan all stood before him.  
  
"So.. you are telling me that not only all the Sailor Senshi from all the planets of this solar system are here on Earth, but this mysterious ninja who has the power bestow great strength AND destroy a taimed anigai, is fighting against us?"  
  
Aeron took a step foreward. "Choas-sama, it is true. Both Aquan and Floran have seen him, and I trust their words."  
  
Choas nodded. "I do as well. With this new information, we will have to make some changes to the plan. First, I want this ninja investigated. If he has the power you all say he does, I want his identity known and I want him checked for the Flourite Pheonix. He could be the one. If he is, bring him to me. If not, kill him."  
  
They all bowed. "Hai." And teleported away.  
  
-----------------  
  
Rei stood alone in a white place. Something shimmered with the white behind her and she snapped around. She saw the invisible shape of something fly along the white emptiness.  
  
"Who?"  
  
-----------------  
  
Rei blinked out of her daydream and looked around. The girls were all sitting around a table at Crown's looking very serious.  
  
Ami sipped her drink and looked to Usagi. "So, Haruka and Michiru are back in town... though I'm glad they are back, their presence always seems to be very foreboding."  
  
Usagi nodded. "When Michiru called she said they had also seen the new enemy. Fought them in fact, except their's was different."  
  
Makoto blinked. "Different? Different how?"  
  
"Well, the one we saw was a lady who had some kind of control over water. But their's used flowers and plants."  
  
Minako blew into her drink so it bubbled up, then looked up. "And the new ally? The ninja?"  
  
Usagi nodded. "They saw him, too. He was bleeding from the forehead again."  
  
Ami frowned and looked down at her drink.  
  
Makoto looked at her, a little worried, then looked back to Usagi. "Who was attacked?"  
  
"Motoki-san."  
  
"AAAAEEEEEE!??" Makoto jumped up. "HOW DARE THEY ATTACK MOTOKI-SAN! HE-"  
  
The patrons of the restaraunt were all looking at Makoto.  
  
"..." She sat down.  
  
Rei looked at Usagi, who seemed more distant than usual. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"N-Nani!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She sipped her drink quietly, then looked out the window toward the busy street. "I ran into Naru-chan today."  
  
Ami blinked. "Naru-chan? She ended up going to Ispep High School, didn't she? Wow.. it's been almost a year since we last saw her."  
  
Usagi nodded. "With the Senshi wars and high-school and the Starlights... she kind of got overshadowed."  
  
Minako looked out the window while the others talked about Naru-chan. She had never actually been that close to her, coming the latest of all the scouts, but she liked her and worried about her well being. She saw Kizu walk by and blinked. Kizu saw her in the window and backtracked a little, waving cheerfully. Minako motioned for him to come inside. He entered and the other girls saw him to.  
  
Ami smiled. "Kizu-kun! Konnichi-wa!"  
  
Kizu bowed politely. "Konnichi-wa, Ami-san. Would I be intruding if I sat with you all?"  
  
Makoto shook her head. "Not at all, please. I haven't formally met you yet. Kino Makoto."  
  
"Hai, konnichi-wa, Kino-san."  
  
"Call me Makoto, please. Kino is so formal."  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Okay, Makoto-san." Kizu turned to Rei. "Konnichi-wa. I'm Sorano Kizu."  
  
Rei smiled. "Hino Rei. Call me Rei."  
  
Kizu nodded again. "Hai. And all of you please call me Kizu." He looked to Usagi. "Odango, did you finish the assignment for English. I was absent and would like to know what it is."  
  
The whole group got sweatdrops.  
  
Usagi laughed loudly and nervously. "I... think I should get on that... eventually."  
  
Kizu joined the group with a sweatdrop.  
  
Rei shook her head. "Never ask Usagi for school related help."  
  
Kizu laughed. "I knew she wasn't good at English, but I didn't think she was that bad at everything."  
  
Usagi glared. "I'm NOT!"  
  
Kizu smiled at Usagi. "Gomen, odango. Hey, where's Mamoru-san?"  
  
Ami looked up from the book she had been reading.  
  
Usagi frowned. "WORK.. he got a part time job at an ice cream shop and now all he does is work." She brightened up. "But on the up side, I get free ice cream whenever I visit him!"  
  
Everyone at the table collapsed into a heap. Much smoke and SD animation.  
  
-----------------  
  
Pyron stood in a park alone. He wore red aviator sun glasses and a loose fit long sleaved button up pink shirt. His pants were blue jeans and he had black boots on with painted fire on the sides. He checked his watch.  
  
"Go time."  
  
He walked up to a random brown haired boy in the park who was talking with his girlfriend.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have a lighter?"  
  
The boy blinked and fumbled around his pockets. "Um.. yes.. hold on-"  
  
He pulled it out and lit it. Pyron snapped his finger and the flame burst out and made a circle around the boy, sending his girlfriend reeling back and screaming. From the boots up, flames seemed to burn away Pyron's clothes, revealing his true uniform and nature. The girlfriend screamed again and crawled to her feet, running away. Other patrons of the park, also began running away and Pyron made the flames spread all around.  
  
"PLEASE!! DON'T KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO BURN TO DEATH, OH GOD."  
  
Pyron frowned at him. "Tell that to the forests and ecosystems that are doing just that... burning to death at the hands of the unnatural humans. But your fate, my friend, will be determined on whether HE shows up."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Pyron turned away as a voice was heard from behind him.  
  
"Jotto Matte!"  
  
He smiled. "Sailor... senshi."  
  
Sailor Moon and the other four scouts stood at the edge of the park.  
  
"A quiet trip for ice cream reveals a wrong and sinister plot. Plus, fires in public places are strictly prohibited! Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!"  
  
Pyron walked slowly and calmly foreward toward the scouts. "I'm warning you. You haven't seen the extent of our powers, girls. You are all unnatural to the place, so humans would never be able to grasp the true strength of the Earth. But we Gaian Elite are one with her."  
  
Sailor Moon glared. "Gaian Elite? Why are you fighting us? Can't we come to an understanding?"  
  
He shook his head. "We've already made our reasonings clear. When we find the Flourite Pheonix, the Earth will rid herself of you humans." He held his hand out and flames whirled around the senshi.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury tried to douse the flames, but Pyron kept them at a steady strength by keeping his hand out.  
  
A feather fell gently in front of Pyron. He blinked and looked up, the shadow of a man leaping above him covered the sun.  
  
"He's here.." The mysterious ninja landed behind him and Pyron whirled around.  
  
The ninja glared at him. "Something's wrong."  
  
Pyron smiled quite sinisterly. "That's because it's a trap." He threw a blast of flame toward the ninja, and it hit him in the chest, sending him flying backwards.  
  
Venus gasped. "Stop! Leave him alone!" She blew a kiss. "Love and Beauty Shock!" Pyron dodged the attack to the side. Venus made a face. ¬.¬ "Why can everyone manage to dodge my attack?"  
  
Pyron put his foot on the ninja's chest and leaned down. "Let's see what your made of, shall we?" He pointed the red fire shaped pendant on his chest at him and a red blast shot out.  
  
The scouts all gasped as they saw the flash of red light and heard the ninja's screams. Then, darkness followed by a light that seemed to slowly fade from red to green and back again. A stag lept from the ninja's body over Pryon's head. He gasped and threw a white ball at it. The ball swallowed the stag, then changed. It became a man with the lower body of a stag and large antlers on his head. He held a bow in his hand an on his chest, an Alexandrite pendant.  
  
Pyron blinked. "It's strong, immensely.. but it's not the Flourite Pheonix. It even has a real gem instead of a usual stone."  
  
The beast turned it's head to Pyron. "I am Alexandrite Stag. How can I serve you, master?"  
  
Pyron smiled. "Kill the pests."  
  
The beast nodded and galloped toward the senshi. They gasped. It fired an arrow, Rei countered with "Flame Sniper." The two attacks hit one another and both burnt to nothing.  
  
A sudden blast of wind erupted from the side. The fire smouldered and the strange centaur was almost knocked off balance.  
  
"Nani?" Rei looked over.  
  
Sailor Neptune.. and a much changed Eternal Uranus stood there.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "You've.."  
  
Uranus called out. "Space Turbulence!" She created a huge air ripple that blasted the centaur to peices. The spirit leapt back to it's body, the ninja.  
  
Pyron frowned. "A failure... Well, time to go. Next time you'll face our leader. He'll kill you for sure." There was a burst of flame and Pyron was gone.  
  
Sailor Moon ran towards the fallen ninja and quickly knelt beside him. "Are you alright?! Wake up!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune approached from behind her.  
  
"His name is Chiron," Uranus divulged.  
  
Chiron coughed. His clothes began to glow, and turned into feathers, they swirled around and changed back into the regular clothes of Sorano Kizu.  
  
Sailor Moon's eyes widened and she gasped. The other inners ran towards the group, but stopped in their tracks, and all stared surprised at Kizu's unconscious form.  
  
Sailor Moon looked to the others. "Wh-what do we do? He... He's the ninja."  
  
Kizu groaned from the ground and sat up, rubbing his head. He blinked and looked around, then quickly staggered to his feet, backing away, as if afraid.  
  
"No..! It-it's not!" His eyes darted around. They knew who he was, they could use it to hurt him.  
  
Sailor Mercury took a step foreward, smiling softly at Kizu. She closed her eyes and her fuku errupted into blue ribbons, which changed into her regular clothes. Venus did the same, followed by Jupiter and Mars. Sailor Moon was last, but still looked worried as she did it. Uranus and Neptune also transformed back into Haruka and Michiru, even though Kizu hadn't been formally introduced to them just yet.  
  
Kizu's eyes stayed wide during the whole thing. When they all stood before him as regular girls he turned his gaze back to Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan..."  
  
-----------------  
  
The five inners and Kizu sat solemnly around a table at Rei's temple. Everyone was silent for a long time, no one really looking at one another. Finally, Minako spoke.  
  
"K-kizu-kun. Who are you? Where do you come from? Why have you been helping us?"  
  
He still didn't look up, and was silent for a moment, then spoke quietly. "My name is Chiron, or more specifically, General Chiron. I was the gaurdian and prince of a large body called Chiron in the Silver Millenium. It exsists between Saturn and Uranus, thus I worked with and protected the Outer Senshi, much like Tuxedo Mask does with you all."  
  
Ami frowned. "But the outers haven't heard of you up until now. Where have you been?"  
  
"All the memories we have of one another weren't revived until our friends awakened. Thus, the outer senshi's memories of me hadn't been brought to light yet. But now they will slowly and surely. Your's, too. I was a good friend with the kingdoms of the outer AND inner princesses. And up until now, I've been sleeping in my human form, unawakened until I moved here to Tokyo."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "So now you'll join with outers and keep your distance from us again? You are so much younger than them."  
  
He nodded. "I know. I don't know why my rebirth made me younger. But I think it may have to do with the circumstances of my life in the Silver Millenium. Like I said, technically I was an outer, but also had strong ties with the inners. This age just continues that. In normal human life I exsist as you all do, same age, same school, same town. But as a soldier my allegiances are to the outer senshi. Specifically one..."  
  
Usagi blinked. "One? Who?"  
  
He smiled a little softly. "The most powerful Sailor Senshi in our solar system... Sailor Saturn."  
  
Rei seemed almost angered by this. "How can you say that?! Sailor Moon.. Princess Serenity has saved this planet from countless calamities. She even saved Sailor Saturn twice. She survived to fight Galaxia after Saturn fell. She is the most powerful of us all!"  
  
Kizu smiled sadly. "But you're wrong... Sailor Moon has saved the planet, that's true. And she is extremely powerful, but she has already reached her final form, Eternal. The only other growth that awaits her is not as a Sailor Senshi. Surely you've already met her future form, Neo Queen Serenity? In the future, Sailor Moon no longer exsists. The seed was passed on to the daughter. But she is not the strongest. Sailor Saturn rules over the powers of life an death. As an under-developed senshi, the powers act as a double edged sword-killing her if she uses them. But... Sailor Saturn has a final form, just as you all do... Eternal Saturn. When she reaches that peak stage, she will be.. in effect... unstopable."  
  
The girls sat dumbfounded for a while. Ami finally spoke. "Sugoi... but... should that kind of power be allowed to one person? Perhaps Sailor Saturn's eternal form should never be revealed."  
  
Kizu nodded. "I agree."  
  
All the girls blinked in surprise and looked at him. He shrugged.  
  
"I serve Sailor Saturn, but I will not be the one to reveal her final form. If it comes naturally, so be it, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. So... it's best she just never know." 


	4. Episode Four - A friend in wolves clothi...

Episode Four  
  
A friend in wolves clothing. Romancing the enemy?  
  
"Tsukini kawatte, oshokio!!"  
  
Hotaru dreamt a dark dream, a dream of black and purple, of moons, planets, stars, and comets. She dreamt of chi, hearts, mirrors, and seeds. But most of all, she dreamt of death. The dark, hooded figure stalked her dreams, invaded them. Hotaru ran from the figure with the quiet scythe. She ran and ran and ran... and cried. Finally, when she could go no furthur, she stopped and whirled around. She reached foreward and grabbed the hood of her assailent. With a scream, the hood ripped away and Hotaru stared face to face with Sailor Saturn.  
  
BEEEP!  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. The sun shone through her window onto her lavender bedsheets. All around her room were unlit lamps and a few bonzai trees. Folded on a chair, her school uniform. She stood out of bed and shuffled off her purple butterfly pajamas, then dressed in her uniform. She stuck butterfly hairclips in her hair, and a few braclets, rings, and a purple choker with a butterfly on it onto her neck. Looking into her mirror, she pressed on some purple lipstick and black eyeliner. Then ran out of the room to the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, her father, Proffesor Tomoe, or rather Tomoe Souichi, as his past life as a proffesor had been erased from his mind, was setting breakfast on the table. He smiled up at Hotaru as she entered. His white hair reflecting the soft pinks and purples of the walls and making his hair seem almost ghostly. "Breakfast is ready, Hotaru. Perfect timing."  
  
She smiled and sat down. "Arigato gozaimasu." And began eating, then looked up. "What assignment do you have planned for today?"  
  
He laughed and smiled pleasantly. "It wouldn't be fair to give you a head start because you are my daughter. You are also my student."  
  
She giggled softly, then continued.  
  
Ever since the accident, Tomoe Souichi had had to relatively start over. He still had the gift for teaching, so he took on a job as a private school Japanese teacher. Hotaru was in his class at the school, and living a relatively normal and happy life. Of course she still remembered her experiences as a Sailor Senshi. Nehelenia, Galaxia, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. But after the threat was over, it was decided that she was best left with her real father. Plus, after the incident with Uranus and Neptune killing Pluto and her, it seemed the other two never quite forgave themselves, even though they did it only as an attempt the destroy Galaxia and save the princess.  
  
Hotaru didn't blame them.  
  
She and her father ate breakfast quietly, calmly, and happily.  
  
-----------------  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Usagi lept out of bed and promptly fell on her face because of the bedsheets wrapped around her legs.  
  
Downstairs her family heard the scream followed by the thud. Her father sipped on his coffee. Shingo grumbled. "Ba-  
  
-ka, Usagi!" Luna scolded. "You're a second year high-schooler and you still can't even get yourself up on time! How will you survive off in the real world when you have to leave home?"  
  
Usagi stepped on Luna's tail in an attempt to reach the door to her room. Luna yelped and scratched Usagi across the leg as she was running. This sent the girl into a spiraling ball of pain that tumbled down the stairs all the way to the bottom. Shingo walked past his crumpled sister to the door.  
  
"Looks like you're going to have to miss breakfast again if you don't want to be late."  
  
Tears streamed from Usagi's face. "ITTTTTAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi ran as fast as she could through the streets to her school, and was joined by Minako who had similar scratch marks on her arms. Usagi blinked and asked what happened as they ran. Minako grumbled that Artimis had gotten in the way of a perfect kick-flip she was going for.  
  
Usagi got a sweatdrop. "You practice those sort of things at home?!"  
  
Minako blinked. "Don't you?"  
  
"...kowai..."  
  
The two girls finally reached school to find Ami, Makoto, and Kizu all standing together and talking at the door.  
  
Kizu laughed histerically at the welt on Usagi's head. "Odango-atama, you are growing new dumplings!"  
  
POW!  
  
Usagi hit Kizu in the face with the back of a very aggrivated fist. He fell to to ground, toothless SD style.  
  
Ami looked worried. "What happened Usagi? You look beat up."  
  
She laughed loudly and nervously, then abruptly stopped. "I fell down the stairs."  
  
Group sweatdrops all around.  
  
Makoto checked her watch. "It's time for me to head to my cooking class, minna. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!" They all responded. And Makoto headed off.  
  
She walked quietly through the hallway, pulling out a few class notes from her bag, when SMACK! She ran straight into another student. Both fell backwards and dropped books and papers everywhere.  
  
"I-itai.." Makoto rubbed her head, then opened her eyes to see the boy she had run into. "G-gomen nasi!"  
  
The boy had shoulder length white hair and grey eyes. He was VERY handsome. He stood and began gathering his and Makoto's papers. "No, I should be apologizing! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. He helped Makoto up and handed her her books and papers. Then smiled and waved. "Sorry again, but I'm in a hurry! Bye!" He ran off.  
  
Makoto blinked after him. "Handsome.."  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi walked away from the school, munching happily on a doughnut she got from... oh... let's say... Makoto.  
  
She stopped suddenly. Naru was sitting alone on a bench beside the street. She moved and sat beside her.  
  
Naru smiled. "Konnichi wa, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Ne... Naru-chan. I don't have anything to do after school today. Would... you like to go do something?"  
  
Naru seemed almost struck by this statement, and was quiet for a moment, he face changing into a look of deep appreciation. "Alright. Let's go." The two stood and walked away. Watching from the entrance of the school, the white haired student with his hands in his pockets smiled sinisterly at the two as they walked away.  
  
He was joined by a female student with long blue hair. She brushed her hand through her hair. "Do you have a new target?"  
  
He nodded. "Hai... Aquan."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kizu stayed after that day for art club, and now exited the room waving and saying his goodbyes to classmates. He smiled to himself and walked down the empty hall alone. He heard the echo of footsteps down in the direction he was heading.  
  
The white haired boy from before was walking towards his direction, but stopped in mid-pace. Kizu also stopped and the two just looked at one another quietly for a moment.  
  
Then the boy smiled and approached Kizu a little sheepishly. "Gomen.. it's my first day here... and... I can't seem to find the way out."  
  
Kizu laughed and smiled. "That's pretty bad, but I can sympathize. I'm new here too. My name's Kizu."  
  
The boy took his hand. "I'm Aori. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Kizu blushed a little, but recovered quickly. "There is an exit this way. I'll show you." Aori smiled greatfully and the two were off.  
  
Down the hall, Ami, who had also stayed after, saw the two together and smiled to herself.  
  
-----------------  
  
In the dark ruins, the man in black sat quietly, the two shadowed girls on either side. Before him, Aeron bowed respectfully. As the leader of the Gaian Elite, he was often called upon to be their ambassador for Choas.  
  
Choas spoke softly and deliberately. "You have a target?"  
  
Aeron nodded. "A second year high-schooler. Very kind and pretty, but a li- "  
  
Choas waved his hand dismissingly. "I don't care about details, Aeron. Just check the girl."  
  
Aeron bowed again, but made a hidden scowl. Choas was always so haughty. He rose up again.  
  
Choas's gaze rose up to actually look at Aeron. "How is the infiltration coming?"  
  
The white haired henchman smiled with a sort of pride. "Very well, Choas- sama. Aquan, Floran, Pyron and I have all infiltrated different high- schools around Japan. There was no suspition from the humans."  
  
He nodded approvingly. "Come here Aeron."  
  
The white clad soldier moved forward towards his master, and stood right before the chair. Choas's hand reached out of the shadows, revealing very pale skin and a black sleave, also black painted nails. The hand rubbed Aeron's cheek. The soldier still looked forward, completely unphased by the caress.  
  
"Aeron, you truely are a beautiful boy. Use it to your advantage. Draw them in and then slip through their fingers like the elusive spirit you are. I have always had a fondness for you. But too many failures and I may lose it."  
  
Aeron nodded. "I understand."  
  
Choas sat back in his throne. The two girls on either side snickered quietly to one another, causing another scowl on Aeron's face.  
  
"Be gone."  
  
His disappeared in a chaotic swirl of wind. The two girls shrieked as their hair and dresses flew up. Choas just smirked.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kizu yawned and stretched out on a couch, then pulled a book up and continued reading. His phone rang. Groaning, he reached out and picked it up. "Hai, moshi-moshi."  
  
"Kizu-kun?" It was Rei.  
  
Kizu blinked. "Hai. Hello Rei-chan. How are you?"  
  
"Okay. Ami and I were planning on going to a coffee shop and wondering if you'd like to join us."  
  
Kizu blinked. "Alright. I'll come right over."  
  
-----------------  
  
Kizu, Ami, and Rei all sat drinking and talking with one another, but Ami had a more deliberate line of questioning she wanted asked. Of course she couldn't do it herself, so she called upon Rei to be more... blunt.  
  
"Are you a homosexual?"  
  
There was a squeeking sound from the bottom of Kizu's chair and he toppled backwards with a loud crash. The patrons of the cafe looked in their general direction, but quickly returned back to their other conversations.  
  
Kizu pulled himself up, beet red, and sat down in his chair once more.  
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
Rei stuck her hand out, palm up, in a nonchalant gesture. "It's a simple question. Are you a homosexual?"  
  
"R-Rei-chan! This is not what I meant when I said work it in!"  
  
Kizu looked surprised at Ami.  
  
"YOU are behind this?!"  
  
Now it was Ami's turn to turn red. "G-gomen, Kizu-kun! Demo... I just kind of noticed you with Mamoru-san... and Aori-san."  
  
Kizu grew a sweatdrop. "The Sailor Senshi must be well informed with you around for surveillance."  
  
Ami put her face in her hands, shaking her head. "Gomen nasai! I wan't trying to pry!"  
  
Rei patted Ami's back then quickly leapt up and crawled onto the table, face to face with Kizu, who grew a large sweatdrop and leaned back. "So... are you?"  
  
He frowned. "D-Does it matter?"  
  
She just kept staring intently.  
  
Kizu cried out. "FINE! I'M A HOMOSEXUAL!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"  
  
Now the patrons were all watching the three intently. Ami sobbing into her hands, Rei on top of the table, and Kizu with his latest outburst. He stood suddenly, sending Rei sprawling backwards and ran out of the cafe.  
  
"K-Kizu-kun!" Rei grabbed Ami's arm and bolted after him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Kizu emerged from the cafe's door and ran quickly out. Rei with Ami in arm followed quickly out. They smashed into a woman carrying presents that all fell to the ground. Rei continued after the boy, screaming "Kizu-kun! Matte!" and Ami screaming "Gomen nasai!" to the woman with the presents.  
  
-----------------  
  
Mamoru was walking down the street while simultaneously reading a book (he's talented that way). He looked up just in time to see Kizu run by looking distressed.  
  
"K-kizu-kun!" He called after him.  
  
Just at that moment, Rei came bursting forward, sending Mamoru sprawling onto his butt. Ami screamed her apologies as she was pulled behind.  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi and Naru walked through an empty playground together, laughing and talking like they used to. Usagi relayed stories of what had happened in the past year (not including Senshi related stuff) and her meeting the celebrities, the "Three Lights."  
  
"Sugoi!" Naru exclaimed, "I heard they mysteriously disappeared a while ago."  
  
Usagi laughed. "They just went home."  
  
Naru thought for a minute. "They DID all share the same name. Were they brothers?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "I don't know."  
  
However, Naru's gaze and attentions were quickly averted. She noticed someone approaching the two: a strange looking man dressed in white and yellow. She gasped, noticing his elfish looking ears, and pointed. "U-Usagi- chan!"  
  
Usagi turned around just as the man stepped right up to them. She instantly knew he must be one of the Gaian Elite. Was he after Naru-chan? How could she transform with Naru-chan here?  
  
Aeron pointed an elongated finger at Usagi. "Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
It hit her. He wasn't after Naru-chan this time... he was after her. Usagi spun around. "Naru-chan, run!" She grabbed Naru's wrist and the two sprinted away from Aeron. They ran towards the swing set, and a gust of wind sent their hair billowing. Aeron stepped from behind the tiny pole of the swing's side. Usagi and Naru halted, then turned around and headed the other way. There was another gust of wind, and Aeron appeared between the lines of the jungle gym, stepping in their way once again. Naru screamed in fear this time, but Usagi pulled her away in a last vain attempt. Again, the wind and he was blocking there escape. This time, Aeron knocked Naru to the ground.  
  
"Naru-chan!" Usagi screamed.  
  
Aeron grabbed her throat and slammed Usagi against the bars of the jungle gym. She yelled out in pain. Naru rose from the ground and began beating Aeron's back.  
  
"Let her go! You monster!"  
  
Aeron turned his head to Naru and blew a soft wind into her face. Naru promptly fainted. Aeron's powers were strong than the other Gaian's, this was obvious.  
  
He turned back to Usagi, pulling the yellow Fire of Terra out from under his shirt, and pointed the amulet at her chest. There was a bright light...  
  
-----------------  
  
Rei and Ami stopped. Kizu was crouched down, staring at a light through some bushes.  
  
They joined him, peering through.  
  
"Odango is under attack," he explained.  
  
Rei's eyes widened. "We have to help her!"  
  
He nodded, and looked to the two. This would be the first time he transformed in front of anyone.  
  
"Chiron Comet Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Three points of light and much feathers, plus fun techno-music were invovled in the spectacular transformation that you will never get to fully see because I am only writing.  
  
Ami and Rei looked at one another and nodded.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Usagi fell to the ground as the light of her anigai left her body. Aeron quickly threw the ball out, and it caught the light. There was another bright flash and from the ball a human form emerged.  
  
It was a beautiful, pale, woman with white clothes, hair, and tufts of soft fur like fuzz covering every ending of the clothing. Her skirt, her sleaves, the tops of her boots, and a poofy tail were all ended in poofs of a cotton like substance. Poking out from her long, pale-white, hair were two long rabbit ears. The whole creature shone with a light that seemed to illuminate the entire playground.  
  
"I am the Pearl Hare."  
  
Aeron slammed her fist into a bar of the jungle gym. The metal bent.  
  
"Wrong AGAIN! I was SURE this time!" he fumed.  
  
Several feathers fell gently in front of him from above. He blinked and looked up to find the sky empty.  
  
Wham! A kick to his back sent Aeron reeling foreward. Chiron stood behind him, his foot in the air.  
  
Aeron whipped around. "Pearl Hare, take care of this vermin!"  
  
The beautiful woman moved swiftly. Almost in the blink of an eye she was over Chiron and knocked him to the ground. She noticed a rustling behind her and turned her head. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars were both pulling the unconscious Usagi onto their shoulders. Her once cute pink eyes bled into a deep red, and she lunged at the two. One swift kick after another sent the two flying to the ground.  
  
"Scarlet Trinity Arrow!"  
  
She dodged the red beam to the side easily and it smashed through the middle of the metalic bars behind her.  
  
Aeron decided he was tired of Chiron's interuptions, and grabbed both of his arms from behind, screaming, "Finish them!"  
  
The hare delivered a swift kick to Mars's side, and she coughed in pain. Just as she was pulling back for another blow a voice rang out.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Pearl Hare turned her head just in time for a swift blade to cut straight through her neck. Light poured from the dismembered neck and the body collapsed within itself. The shining form of a rabbit lept from the hole, and re-entered Usagi's body.  
  
Sailor Saturn stood above the quickly shrinking corpse of the enemy.  
  
Chiron gasped. "Sailor Saturn... she's awake again."  
  
Saturn pointed her glaive at Aeron and Chiron. "Let him go and leave, or there will be dire consequences."  
  
Aeron glared at her, but exploded into a burst of wind, freeing Chiron. The freed ninja bounded for Saturn.  
  
"Sailor Saturn! You're awake!" he knelt down on one knee. "I have come to serve you."  
  
Saturn pointed her glaive down and over his shoulder in an act that closely resembled a queen knighting a warrior. "Welcome back.... Chiron." 


End file.
